


Trip to the Past

by Spectacular_Geek_27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ten Years Later, Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacular_Geek_27/pseuds/Spectacular_Geek_27
Summary: A crazy and random story about our dear Tsuna being sent back to his ancestor's time. Chaos will be bestowed upon the Vongola family, both 1st & 10th generation alike.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

  
_'Paperwork...'_ Tsuna gave out a sigh, _'Why were they even invented?'_

The brunet was currently doing his accursed work at the time.

He was signing the paperwork containing the amount of money he needed to pay for the destruction caused by his guardians.

The reason why he is suffering this **'work from hell'** , according to Tsuna, was because of his two beloved guardians; the Pineapple-headed illusionist and the Bloodlust skylark.

_'Mukuro and Kyoya...same as always.'_ he thought in exasperation. Tsuna then took the last paperwork and what contained inside it made him gloomier.

_'Varia is even worse... how is it even **possible** for them to destroy **ten** buildings in just **one night**?'_

After signing the paperwork, he stretched his arms and legs then he glanced at the clock by the wall.

It's already been 5 hours and Tsuna still haven't eaten anything since breakfast. He let out a sigh.

_'Maybe a break would be fine...'_ With that thought in mind, he stood up from his chair and walk towards the door.

The brunet was walking down the Vongola Mansion's hallway, all awhile glancing at the portraits of the past bosses of Vongola.

The last one he glanced at was the First Generation of Vongola Famiglia. He stared at the picture intensely because he had this funny feeling that they were all staring at him as well.

He removed his gaze from the frame and started walking toward the Dining room again.

As Tsuna got near the door, he could already hear his guardians arguing. _'Here goes nothing...'_ he thought as he stopped in front of the door.

Tsuna pushed the door open, revealing a very messy room. Well, this was expected. _'Great... **more** paperwork.'_

His cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari, was engaged in a battle with his mist guardian, Mukuro Rukudo.

"Kufufu~ Oya? Is the little birdy getting weak?" Mukuro teased Kyoya, who focused his glare at him.

"Hn. Don't insult me, pineapple-headed herbivore." Kyoya retorted back.

"Kufufu~ I'm no pineapple head." Mukuro said a little insulted.

Lambo was running around while crying. Apparently he was being chased by a certain short-tempered guardian and he was throwing pink grenades.

"Oi! Get back here, stupid cow!" his storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera, yelled as he threw his dynamites back.

His rain guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, was trying his best to calm down everyone in the room.

"Mah~ Can you guys calm down? Aren't we all friends, right?" he said but unfortunately, Hayato responded with his usual irritation, "Shut up, sword-freak!"

His sun guardian or Onii-san, Ryohei Sasagawa, was running around like a maniac while yelling.

"EXTREME FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME!!!" he yelled making everyone in the room more annoyed. "Oi! Turf-top, stop yelling!" Hayato yelled as he gave him a death glare.

"I'm no Turf-top and you're an Octopus-head TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled back causing a tick mark to appear on Hayato's head. Simply he's just making things worse.

And lastly, his other mist guardian, Chrome Dukuro, was being herself and she didn't bother to stop nor join in the fight.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome said quietly as she shook her head in disappointment.

She then glanced at the door and found Tsuna silently fuming. "B-Boss..." she whimpered.

Somehow the fighting guardians heard it and stopped on what they are doing to look at Tsuna. His bangs were shadowing his eyes and he's releasing a large amount of murderous aura.

All the guardians, except Kyoya and Mukuro, gulped. Tsuna faced his guardians and they paled, their boss was in his HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode).

"Oh no..."

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsuna demanded seriously as he eyed each and every one of his guardians.

"A-Ah...Tsuna-sama, you s-see-" Hayato shuttered as he tried to explain and Tsuna just gave out a sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you... that fighting is a restrict rule forbidden to do." Tsuna said calmly and a calm Tsuna is a scary Tsuna.

"We know... b-but-" Hayato once again stammered as he stared back at Tsuna's piercing eyes.

"But what?"

It seems that this was too much fro the storm guardian because not a second later, he fainted.

Takeshi's eyes widened at the sight of this and wasted no time walking towards the male. "Gokudera, are you alright?"

"How about you two? Mukuro and Hibari, what's the reason?" he asked as he turned his gaze toward the said two guardians.

"Kufufu~ Scary as always, Vongola Decimo." Mukuro said with a smirk on his face. On the other hand, Hibari just stared at his boss with his cold steel gray eyes.

Tsuna stared at the two for a moment before turning his attention to his Onii-san. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Sawada, you see. Octopus head here," he said as he gestured to the unconscious Hayato, "Keeps bullying Lambo."

_'My Hyper Intuition tells me that that's the reason... but it's not enough.'_

Tsuna turned his gaze on Lambo.

"Is that true, Lambo?" The said toddler nodded his head before bursting in tears.

"T-Tsuna-nii..." he sniffled, "Octopus head bullied me!" he shrieked before running towards Tsuna to hug him.

Tsuna kneeled down and carried Lambo. "Don't cry Lambo, it is alright." he said as he rubs circles behind Lambo's back.

As soon as Lambo stopped crying, Tsuna handed him to Chrome. He retrieved something from the front pocket of his pants.

"Here, have some candy." He handed Lambo some grape candies, who eagerly took it.

Tsuna sighed in exhaustion, "I don't know what will happen to this mansion if I weren't around..." This caused Mukuro to smirk.

"And most likely... to you guys." With that he left the guardians to ponder on what he meant.

 

* * *

 

The brunet went outside and visited the mansion's huge garden. He sat down on a bench under a shade of a tree.

_'Can't my guardians behave once in a while and help me reduce my paperwork...'_ Tsuna tried to block out his own distress by observing the blue sky above.

Tsuna then sighed, _'That's impossible...'_

All of a sudden, his hyper intuition flared up and he became alert.

_'Someone's here...'_

Tsuna looked around his surroundings to find any intruder or enemy.

His intuition went haywire and he managed to dodge a bullet that seemingly came out of nowhere.

The brunet boss stilled for a moment, trying to detect where the bullet's owner is currently hiding.

Just then someone kicked Tsuna on the head and he found himself kissing the ground.

"You're too slow, Dame-Tsuna." a squeaky voice said.

Tsuna looked up and saw an infant wearing a black suit and a fedora hat standing in front of him while smirking.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled angrily as he rubs his aching head.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted casually. His tutor's antics brought irritation but the boss fortunately caught himself before he rolled his eyes.

Tsuna resorted instead to groan in pain as he stood up. Dizziness took hold of him for a moment but he was able to fight it off.

"Why are you here?" Reborn asked as he jumped on the brunet's shoulder. The infant's smirk grew when his former student flinched at this.

"For fresh air," Tsuna answered evenly as he dusted himself.

"Shouldn't you be in your office doing your paperwork?"

"Just taking a little break." The brunet flashed a weak smile.

"Plus, I don't think I can go back in there yet..." he mumbled.

Unfortunately Reborn heard it, "What happened?"

Tsuna dropped his smile before looking down on the ground.

"I don't know what to do to them... they're getting worse." Tsuna said as he sat back down the bench.

"Punish them. If they keep doing that then punish them." Reborn said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"W-What?! I can't do that!" Tsuna's eyes were full of disbelief as he glanced back on his tutor.

Reborn pinched the brunet's ear, "See, that's why they keep doing what they want because of that soft heart of yours."

Tsuna caressed his ear while turning his gaze away from the infant and this made Reborn frown.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're the boss so you should be the one in charge, not them." Reborn chided.

"Even if I stop them... they would still be doing those things, so there's no choice." the brunet said.

Reborn sighed, "Then what will you do? You can't just leave your guardians to continue to do what they please. These will no doubt increase your paperwork."

Not that anyone could actually see but he's actually worried about his student.

Tsuna gave out a sigh of exasperation, "I really don't know..."

His caramel eyes glance up back at the sky.

"If we are the direct descendants of the first generation family, then I wonder how did Primo managed to handle his guardians..." Tsuna mindlessly said.

"Hn." Reborn said with smirk, _'I think it's about time I give Spanner and Talbot a visit.'_

Tsuna saw this and went pale. He knows exactly when Reborn have that smirk, it only means one thing and it means trouble.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said and the brunet gulped before turning to the infant, "Yes, R-Reborn?" the boss stammered.

_'I don't like this...'_ he thought as he tried not to shake but failed doing so.

"Go back to your office and finish all your paperwork." Reborn ordered with a grin.

"YES." Tsuna uttered before standing up from the bench and by that he ran towards back the mansion with full speed.

_'Let's see if Spanner and Talbot can do something about your question dame-Tsuna.'_ Reborn thought as stared at his student run with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 _'I can't believe they did this.'_ Tsuna stared at the nearly destroyed dining room with wide eyes.

Everything in the room was destroyed. The table was split in half, the chairs were also burned and the silverware -- _God, forbid_ \-- were scattered everywhere.

The maids, butlers, servants and even the chefs were all trembling in fear while hiding in the kitchen.

Tsuna closed his eyes and gave out a sigh of exasperation, 'I hate my life.'

He then opened his eyes which has now the color of a blazing sunset orange.

The brunet observed the room and his face became serious when he saw TYL Lambo sitting on a burned chair lazily.

He approached the man and asked with calmness evident on his voice, "Lambo-san, where are the others?"

This caused TYL Lambo to look at him, "Ah, Young Vongola."

"It's really unfortunate to arrive at your place looking like this but as usual, the brat went into the ten-year bazooka and switched places with me," he paused to let out a yawn.

"The other guardians left after seeing this dining room destroyed. Pineapple-head left with Chrome while laughing that creepy laugh of his. Takeshi brought Tako-head to the clinic, who was still unconscious, mind you. Ryohei left while yelling extreme, and the skylark," he let out a soft snort, "Well, he left through the window, that's why the huge window is destroyed."

Tsuna stared at the adult version of Lambo, "Are you satisfied now, young Vongola?"

"Thank you." Tsuna said as he bowed formally.

Just then the door swung open, revealing a certain octopus head with Takeshi.

Hayato looked around the room then paled after he saw his boss staring at him with those eyes.

"Hayato, I see that you are awake." Tsuna said calmly as he tried to disregard the fact that his right-hand man is shaking.

Honestly, he doesn't know when this started but every now and then, Hayato would be acting like this and it unnerved the brunet.

"Jyuudaime." Hayato shuttered as he took a step back. Tsuna noticed this and sighed, "Don't worry. I'm not angry at you."

"B-But your paperwork-" he stammered but Tsuna had enough of this and openly showed his fatigue to his guardians by letting out a huge sigh, 'How many times did I sigh today?'

"I'll just finish it." he said and Hayato let out a sigh of relief. At least now he can relax for a bit.

"However," This simple word made Hayato held his breath, "You will be the one cleaning this mess. In fact, ALL of you should, understood?" Tsuna ordered and the silver-head jerked his head vigorously.

"Right away!"

Takeshi -- the fucking baseball-loving prick -- had the audacity to laugh, "Maybe we should go inform the others so we could start already."

Takeshi gave his winning grin before swinging an arm around Hayato's shoulders.

This seem to snap the the other out of his fear and glared at the ex-baseball idol, "Tch. Shut the hell up! Can't you see this is serious?"

And then it started.

The two guardians started fighting over their one-sided argument.

Of- _fucking_ -course.

Tsuna sighed at the sight. This will never change.

The argument then escalated quickly when TYL Lambo disappeared thus leaving an amused kid wearing a cow print suit.

"Oi, you stupid brat!" Hayato yelled as he reached out to Lambo before he started shaking the other rapidly.

"Hey now, let the kid go.You two are friends, right?" Takeshi said but it only made things worse.

"Oi! We're not friends so shut up!" Hayato retorted back as he let go of Lambo in favor of turning his attention to the rain guardian.

" _Must...keep...calm_..." Lambo, while trying to keep his tears at bay, said in raspy tone.

Tsuna got out of his HDWM and gave out ANOTHER loud sigh, "Please don't increase the damages you'll have to clean."

Hayato looked back at his boss and bowed a **perfect** 90 degrees, "Please forgive me, Jyuudaime."

The right-hand man then glanced at Takeshi with a scowl on his face.

"You heard that, didn't you!?" he yelled and Takeshi just grinned sheepishly causing Tsuna to fidget.

 _'Really?'_ he thought before turning around towards the door and started walking toward it.

"Tsuna?" he heard Takeshi call out softly.

This actually caused the brunet to stop in his tracks.

"Please," he cleared his throat, "Please finish this before dinner and don't do any more damage."

With that, he walked out of the door and closed it softly.

 

* * *

 

_'Should I consider Reborn's advice?'_

_'Should I punish them?'_

**'NO! Don't do that!'**

_'But what if Reborn is right?'_

**'Don't listen to that sadistic tutor, he's insane!'**

_'But what if they are taking it too far?'_

**'So? Make a plan! Just don't punish them!'**

_'But-'_

**'No more buts! Just trust me!'**

_'...'_

While the brunet was currently having an internal conflict with himself, which is clearly is weird, he failed to notice the person in front of him before he accidentally bumped into the said person.

Tsuna lost his balance and landed on his butt on the floor. He lets out a soft groan and tried to register what happened.

"Herbivore."

The cold tone of the person caused Tsuna to quickly jerk his head up and was shocked to see his cloud guardian in front of him.

"Kyoya!" the brunette whimpered as he jumped back a little. The skylark just eyed him with his calculating eyes.

 _'Crap! I bumped into Kyoya.'_ Tsuna unconciously curled himself up to protect his body from any attack that may hit him.

But the hit he was expecting never came to him. That's weird.

It took a moment before he managed to gather the courage to glance up, expecting the worst, only to see a hand extended in front of him.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise as he stared dumbstruck at the skylark. Even with the offered hand, his face fails to show other emotions.

When the brunet didn't took the hand, Hibari's eyes narrowed in irritation, "Are you going to take my hand or are you going to sit there all day long? Hurry up or I'll bite you to death."

The brunet's already wide eyes became even bigger from the threat he received.

No choice then. He hesitantly grabbed Hibari's hand.

The skylark easily helped _(lifted)_ the brunet to his feet, "Thank you, Kyouya." he said as soon as he found his balance.

Tsuna gave out a sigh of relief and looked at the skylark but he saw two pair of cold steel grey eyes glaring at him.

The brunet flinched at the glare then he looked down and saw that his hands were still holding the skylark's hand.

He immediately removed his hand and then looked away from the skylark with heat clinging on his cheeks.

_'This is really embarrassing. Hibari's going to bite me death this time for sure.'_

Hibari narrowed his eyes when he saw the slight blush on the brunet's cheeks. "Omnivore." the skylark said in a cold tone.

Tsuna slowly raised his head up but still was unable to look at the skylark due to the embarrassment.

The brunet can feel the intense stare from Hibari. He can't take this anymore.

He closed his eyes and bowed down formally in front of Hibari, "I'm really, really sorry!"

Tsuna ran as fast as he can away from the skylark after that.

He can't believe he got scared of Kyoya if Reborn found about this, he'll punish him for sure.

Then the clumsy brunet managed to bump into another figure but this time he didn't fell, instead two hands caught his shoulders.

Tsuna looked up at the person with a mortified expression. The person in front of him then gave a wicked grin.

"Kufufu~ Why if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun." The voice was full of malice.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna stammered.

This caused the other to laugh with a mischievous smile forming on his face.

Tsuna's intuition flared at the sight, "I need to go now."

Mukuro leaned on his ear and whispered, "Hm. What's the hurry I wonder?" Mukuro then wrapped his hands around the brunet's waist.

At the sudden move, Tsuna's body suddenly tensed up.

"Mukuro, please let go of me. I really need to go to my office and finish my paperwork." Tsuna demanded but it no doubt came out as a plea and he started to squirm from the grip.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed in amusement. His mischievous grin grew larger.

"Are you that afraid of the Archobaleno?" he asked as he started caress the brunette's left cheek.

Tsuna squirmed around but Mukuro tightened his grip on the brunet's waist, making him flinch.

 _'Great. Now how am I supposed to escape?'_ Tsuna thought in grimace. Just then a familiar figure appeared in front of them.

"Herbivore and Omnivore. Crowding is strictly forbidden and as a punishment I will bite you both to death." the person threatened as he got out a pair of Tonfas.

"You know," Mukuro drawled, "Two people are not considered as a crowd but since you came, we now have three people here. You're the one who made us three a crowd so I suggest you bite **yourself** to death."

Oh no. He stared at the skylark in panic and worry.

"Kufufu~ why won't you just leave us two for some privacy?" Mukuro said as he hugged the brunet closer, who whimpered at the grip.

The skylark narrowed his eyes as he observed the way Tsuna reacted at the gesture before turning his gaze to glare at Mukuro.

 _'This is really bad.'_ the brunet thought as he saw the way Hibari's eyes turned cold as jagged ice.

"Are you going to let go of Tsunayoshi or shall I bite you to death?" the skylark said in a very hoarse voice, which was painful to hear.

"No, I won't and there's nothing you can do to make me."

That's it. Hibari's face became more serious than it was before.

Now prepare for hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and supporting! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in Wattpad but sadly, I lost my account there so I had no choice but to post the edited version of this here. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
